Falling Back Down
by Fuerte Leales
Summary: Kagome has just one of those days and makes a mistake she can never erase that will change her life forever KagomexXxSesshomaru
1. Welcome to the Dark Side of Things

**Hey, It's me...this is kind of just random inspiration...I hope you like it, and please reply because I want to know if I'm should run with it or not...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

* * *

_  
Welcome to the dark side of things...  
_

**I never thought for a second of what was happening...I mean, I did...but not of the consequences...I shook as if I was dumped into a pool of ice water...My eyes closed...my heart raced...These were the longest 90 seconds of my life...And the answer is...**

My name you should all know to be Kagome Hiragashi and I am the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. I live both in feudal Japan and the present era and my love, a hanyou named Inuyasha, lives in feudal Japan. But he might not love me still after this.

One night can change your life forever, one mistake can ruin you, and a one word answer can break you. You only get one smile, one kiss, one chance to do it right and if you fuck up, like I have, there is no going back. No matter how hard you try to, time keeps on rolling and the days pass on to the next, always growing in the hours after and life just keeps sweeping you on by. Years will add in number and you'll ask where you went wrong until you finally wither away into dust.

I swallowed hard, clutching the white stick in my hands...sometimes, just sometimes, you know what must be done. "I have to tell him..."

So onwards to the feudal era with my backpack slung over my slender back and my raven black hair in my face so maybe they won't notice my tears.

He's waiting, like usual, by the well for me and he smiles when I appear...I'm not smiling. His lips jump onto mine and his arms wrap around me. _Why do I wish he was someone else...?_"I missed you so much Kagome..." he said nuzzling my forehead and my bangs. He pulls me in tighter to him,"...Why won't you say anything?" Suddenly, I saw his eyes gazing intro mine and I couldn't help, but cry. My tears swelled and I was overcome by them as they broke free of my control. Solicitously he pulled me to his chest and cooed me, trying to ease my agony, but he couldn't...he never even stood a chance.

We walked slowly back to Kaede's hut where the others were eating lunch, laughing until they saw me. "Kagome...?" Sango spoke first.

"What's the--" Miroku began. "Matter?" Shippo finished.

I didn't answer them, I just looked down...that's what shame does to a person..."Hey," Sango pepped up,"Want some lunch?" She tried to hand me some food, but I withdrew further from them and said I was going for a walk and wanted to be alone. Both of which were true, but it didn't end up being that way.

"Kagome?" I heard his voice, even though it came from a demon it sounded like it was an angel's. He was standing about ten feet behind me in the woods where I was traveling. He spoke again, but I couldn't hear him as I ran into his arms. His silver hair fell forward in reaction and his strong arms enveloped me. I wept into his chest and he just calming stroked my raven hair. Gently he picked me up and carried me off into the dark and I fell asleep in those arms...

* * *

I woke up in silk sheets and alone. The room was dark and it was now night out. The walls were and dark blue and the curtains and sheets were black. I've been in this room before..."Sesshomaru?" I whispered out into the dark barely able to see. 

"I'm here." His hand laid itself on my back, it felt warm in the cold air. I felt tears coming again and he must have seen them, "Don't cry, it's unsightly."

"Do you even care?" I blurted out sobbing, curling my legs close to my chest as they can go while still laying down.

"Care? You mean about you?" His voice was cold and I nodded kind of scared to hear his response. "Of course I care." I stopped crying as I starred up at him. "I came and found you, didn't I?"

"Oh, Sesshomaru," I spoke through my new tears. My arms flung around his neck as I pulled myself to him.

"Kagome," he worded breathessly. I felt his tongue licking the nape of my neck like he did all those nights ago. He began to rub my back pushing me so close to him until all our surfaces were touching. We haven't kissed yet, but I was already wet in need. In a failing attempt, I tried to send him that message, but he didn't exactly get it. He just kept doing what he was doing until I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled apart from him and gazed into his eyes, I saw myself and didn't like what I saw.

"Take me please," I begged him, "I need you." I felt him push his lips to mine and he nibbled on my bottom lip pleading for entrance. Eagerly I opened my mouth to him as he filled it with his tongue. I attempted to play back, but he wouldn't let me as he swam in my mouth. With a sudden force, he pushed me onto the bed so had complete reign over me body. His lips fell onto my neck and he played there for a little bit before he began to trail downwards. Easily he peeled away my clothing, and he stopped for a second gazing at me. Then his hand came down and stroked my cheek. Quickly they traveled lower to my mounds, and he roughly began to squeeze them, I moaned out loudly and he captured my lip because of it. But suddenly he replaced his hand with his mouth and I became a lot wetter. His hand trailed very far downwards and began to rub my clit. At that point I practically lost it begging for entrance, he, ever so humbly, obliged. Two fingers thrust into me and began to pump as he began to bite my nipple. My moans kept increasing in volume and only got worse when he inserted a third finger to join in the fun. I lost it utterly and completely. I began to buck against his fingers and I went for his manhood, but he stopped me.

"Calm yourself, Kagome. If you keep losing yourself like this, something bad might happen..."

"Like what?"

"I may never be able to let you go again..." With force he kissed me then and entered me swiftly. I moaned loudly and began to hump me steadily. When I began to thrust back at him, he increased in pace. He bent his head bead and I arched up my back until I cumed and soon after he did as well. He leaned over me with his silver hair cascading down around my head...

**There was a silence I have come to love...It comes after you reach Heaven and are pulled back down...The angel that carries you there lays next to after you hit the ground...he doesn't catch you...he just waits...longingly...to bring you back up there...attempting forever to keep you there...happy forever there...the best days one could wish for...but a gloom over came me...pacing...counting...mumbles..._Could it be?_**

He slept soundly, peacefully to be more precise. At a glance one would say he was angelic, but he is my demon and I am his woman...at least that's what I call myself..._But this...It is_...I tenderly placed my lips on his, I ran my fingers through his hair...Silently I went to the window..._I've snuck out before...But this...It is._..."The last time..."

It was dark and damp and dew was forming, not a star was in sight and the moon had hid itself. I ran as the tears flew off my cheeks into the cold shadow. An hour or so had passed by the time I found my way back and everyone was worried. Inuyasha tried to hold me saying something about how I shouldn't scare him like that, but I wouldn't let him touch me. "I," I began stumbling with the words as they fell off my tongue, "I-I ca-came to...to s-say farewell...I can't do this anymore..."

"What?" he mumbled, "Kagome?"

I shook my head and started to walk away when they all hollered after me. "Good-bye," was all I said.

"Wait! Kagome," Inuyasha called after me. "Tell me! Tell me why you are leaving me!"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Silence in the awe amused me. It always happens, two words that silence all others. However, I did not expect a spectator, let alone for it to be him.

"What?" Inuyasha mumbled, "But we...we haven't done anything..." He tried to reach towards me, but was stopped abruptly by a swift slap that was really a claw to his face. Blood splattered on the ground and dripped off his nails. Silver hair fell down against his back, I didn't want him to come after me...

"Never approach my woman," his voice was stern.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha blurted out angrily.

"She's mine."

"Kagome," Sango called out, but I was already gone. Running as always into the dark...maybe when the light comes out it will all be okay...

* * *

**Okay...I hope you liked it...please tell me if you did!**

**dragonfli-over and out **


	2. Meet Me in Dreamland

**Hey, it's just me back again and with a new name, I blame horrible boyfriends...don't ask...Oh well, it's been a really long year and that's the main reason why this one took so long...I was literally working on it line by line until I said screw it and deleted everything I had written and wrote this instead. I think it came out better. Please if you can, reveiw it for me, if you don't tell me you love it, it will die. I hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!**_  
_

* * *

_ Meet me in dreamland..._

**Have you ever just walked barefoot on the greenest grass coated in silky morning dew?**

People always say there is no such thing as a happy ending, but then why do people search for it so much? Why is love as important as everyone makes it out to be when one kiss throws you out of whack? We only get one chance for trust, one chance for truth, and even a glance, one teeny-tiny glance destroys it.

I saw him with her...the wench of the century...Her long shimmering like starlight black hair falling ever so gently over her shoulder like an arrow towards her perfect formed and large upper torso. Those lying scarelt brown eyes fixated on him just before his silver hair entangled with her black. Pale skin met pale skin and lips and tongues twisted about in one long forgotten kiss. He didn't even know I was there, enfuriating. My love Inuyasha was in the arms of the woman I am reincarnated as, whom he used to love. My world died then...

Was the fact that I am practically her clone the only reason he ever paid a smigen of attention to me? And now that she is back alive is he going to go with her? FUCKING TRAITOR! GRRRR! The world around me turned inside out,everyting beautiful became ugly and my dreams turned to nightmares. Sweet became bitter, bitter turned sour, sour went salty and salty lost all flavor, and how can a girl survive with out salt in this all too cruel world, huh?

Basically, I threw a tantrum, kicking stones and trees and yelling and crying--more like weeping. It was hours later when I realized I should calm myself down, but only after I threw up in a near-by bush, it happens when you cry too hard or too long and it sucks rabbit testicles. I went for a walk in the cool night air through the woods and dipped my toes into a pond lit by starlight. There was a clearing to my right of tall grass so green it shamed the grass green crayon. So I took my feet after I dried them and let them meander in the field. Dew had begun to form and it caressed my poor lonely feet. The stars danced above my head and the moon shown full in it's silver glory aganist the dark of dark midnight blue sky.

I thought about Inuyasha and laying here with him, and how sweet it would be, but an ache pulled at my heart as my mind flashed back to what happened before the hours swept on by with tears. The passion, the heat, the romance, everything that ever could cause a girl pain. To my knees I let myself fall, my hands cupped over my eyes shielding my pain from the world.

"Stop that, woman. It's unsightly," A voice spoke from over my shoulder, "Only little girls shed tears." He was cold, his voice, his glare, all of it was ice cold. I couldn't turn to face him, I know all too well who he was. "Did my brother do this to you, human? Did he make you do this shameful deed?" All I could do was nodd. "How did he, mortal?" His voice was still ice as it sent my back hairs to stand straight in the air. My answer was one word...

"Kikyo..."

The air seemed to break to the word because even the woods became utterly silent to me...He responded not with words, but he walked on past me, storming like hunting prey. I felt my heart sink into beatlessness, do I still love him? My hand outstreched itself and my whole body leaned towards his leg, it clasped on. "Do you wish me to not to kill him, huma? Did he not wound you by choosing the priestess woman over you? Or is it that you cannot blame him for what he has done? Because he too is part human, flawed alike?"

"No...he doesn't deserve to die..." I still don't know where this came from. "He deserves torment and agony. He deserves to sob so hard he vomits, to be so angry he kicks a tree and hurts his foot, to have a memory haunt him for the rest of his life."

"You hurt your foot, mortal?" I, once again nodded for an answer. He stepped before me and showed me his palm asking for my damaged foot which I gave him. With sun-beam gold eyes he examined it as his long silver hair fell down one side of his face and onto the ground. His large guy-like mans soothed my flesh just with a trace of his finger up my foot. Something, I'm still not sure what, came over me then.

My small hand slipped under his chin and raised his eyes to meet mine adn my other hand reach behind his head to tangle itself in his ever so soft hair. I pulled him into my kiss that I needed to give him and I don't know why. Maybe it was because he reminded me of Inuyasha, maybe it was something else entirely. It was strange though, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he kissed me back. His long tongue danced over my lips pleading with me to spread them. I made the mistake of not listening.With a demon's force he pushed me down onto my back and he climbed on top of my awaiting body. "Watch what you start, woman."

"My name is--"

"Kagome." He locked lips with me again and, again, his tongue tried to break through into my mouth, and again I wouldn't let it. But, this time, he didn't release my lips. Instead he let his hand trail way far past my breasts and in between my legs, which I did not expect him to do so soon. With a sharp claw he cut through my underwhere so my womanhood was accessable to his hand. I didn't stop him, I could have, but, for some reason, I didn't want to. His a flick of his wrist he thrusted two fingers into me and my mouth opened with a gasp. Finally, his tongue darted into my mouth mingling with mine, exploring every tooth, every ridge of my upper mouth. He began to pant into my mouth as if he was hot for me, me a human, me the thing he hates most in the world, then I felt it. Something hard and hot rubbed stiffly on my thigh, he did want me and badly, maybe he would have done this if it were just anybody...

His fingers kept playing with me as he clawed his way through the rest of my clothes and his as well. I know this is wrong, I barely know him. Ours eyes met for a split moment. But it feels so right. My lips jumped up to meet his again and he pushed what I lfted up to kiss him back down. He put his whole weight on me and I could feel him, all of him. The kiss was pure heat as our tongues tangles together between our mouths. My hands began to roam him, his back his chest, his everything. Every new place my hands went his breath hitched a little more until he moaned for me when I latched onto his manhood. "Don't...If you do..." He was breathless. "I won't restrain myself."

"Good." I pumped on him hard, but only once because the hand that was in me ripped my hand off of him and his manhood tickled my entrance instead. "Please.." He rammed into me without a passing glance or without anytime to adjust. He thrusted back and forth at a pace that was considered fast for a human, not to mention, his size was quite large compared to a humans as well. Soon the pain of first entry was gone and pleasure overwhlemed me. I began to thrust back at him moaning so loud birds flew off, I wanted Inuyasha to hear me. Sesshomaru smiled and a smirk grew in his eyes as he sped up his hips. Time and time again he entered me, not once slowing down, until he came about ten minutes after I did the second time. He pulled out of me and fell at my side wrapping one arm over my chest to my other arm.

"Kagome--" he began when dawn came up in the east and he realized I had either fainted or fell asleep, I can't really remember. All I remember was that I woke up in the clearing and made my way back to the well and went home until about a month later when the pregnancy test came back positive for the second time. Then I found myself running through the woods, away from everyone, even the man I came to love...

**Have you ever taken a stroll barefoot through the tall grass covered in morning dew? I have, and it was one of the most magical nights I have ever lived...If only I could go back there in real life and not just my dreams...**

* * *

**Well, was it good? LET ME KNOW!**

**Opal's review**_**---It totally sucked, are we supposed to feel pity for her when she slept with Sesshomaru just to get Inyasha back. It's the same story everywhere, Inuyasha is an asswipe and Kagome falls for Sesshomaru. I thought you were supposed to be a good writer, Fuerte! This is so cliche!**_

**Fuerte's response**_**---Shut it! At least I write unlike you, Opal! You are too emo to get out of bed in the morning to do anything, let alone, reply to your fans!**_

**Dragonfli's retort****_---_**_**Fuerte, give her a break. She's beeen through a lot lately and I fear her mind is at a point just before total meltdown. We right now must hold her hand for she is weak.**_

**Fuerte's reply**_**---I guess, but it's been months since it happened she should get over it by now...Crap! Dragonfli, Opal is trying to jump off the two foot cliff thing again! I guess I'll go stop her...grunts and mumbles**_

**Dragonfli's review_---I thought the whole thing was quite nice actually. Some people don't look at this perspective and just on the fact that she cheated, but he cheated first so does it really count? Not to mention the fact that Fuerte is giving a life lesson on consequences of one's actions as you can see. Unprotected sex equals pregnancy...OBSTAIN!_  
**


	3. Here is the Universe

**BOO! Guess who is back! It's me Fuerte and I'm so proud I got this one out so soon! I don't really know about this chapter though, it doesn't exactly feel right...let me know what you think about it please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!**_  
_

* * *

_Here is the universe..._

**Sometimes it's the little gestures that make life good and sometimes it's the little things that bring you down...**

Blood fell on the dirt from the scratches on my legs and face and arms from running into and passed every tree and bush and shrub in my way. I didn't see them, I didn't see anything, it was all just a giant blur that formed around the well in the clearing I was sprinting towards, but something, or someone, got in my way.

His arms wrapped around my waist as I practically slammed right into him. His silver hair slipped down behind me as his chin stabbed my collar bone. He lifted his mouth to my ear and whispered my name as tears stung my eyes. "I'm not yours, Inuyasha."

"I know...but..."He pulled back a few inches away so I could barely see his puppy eyes grow angry. "He raped you didn't he? He is using you to hurt me, isn't he?"

"...no...," I worded breathlessly between my lips. "I...I kissed him after I...after I saw you with Kikyo..."

"...'Kikyo'...?" he asked confused. "I haven't touched, barely even seen, her since I told you how I felt for you..." His gold eyes were so trusting when the tears began to swell. "...I love you, Kagome...I love you..." There was an emphasis on "you" as if he meant me not what I was, the reincarnation. But there was somethin that stopped me from telling him that I loved him too. It wasn't guilt, it wasn't that I don't, it's was just--

"He is my man now, Inuyasha. Please let me go." And off to my left he stood leaning against a tree watching patiently to hear my response. I wonder if he got the answer he was hoping for. Inuyasha let my arms go free so he could glare at Sesshomaru, the man that took his woman from him. No swords were drawn, no blood shed, just a stare that sent shivers up my spine when it turned on me. It said "how could you?," it said, "whore."

* * *

**Is life supposed to be agony or is it the way things just turn out to be? How can someone be expected to keep moving if it is so hard and the pain is too much? How can I keep going...? Did you ever notice how one thought can ruin your entire day? I am ruined...**

"Kagome," my mother hollared from the floor below, "Wake up! Or you'll be late for school!"

"Coming," I yawned. There was this aching pain between my legs to remind me of the other day. It's a horrible thing to a pregnancy test at school, but I have to, my period hasn't come for two weeks almost and that's unusual for me. Maybe I'll do it at home, Mom won't notice. I slipped, with the package under my towel, into the bathroom. The blue walls and tile were the color of a lake filled with seaweed, putrid in my opinion. The toilet, shower and sink were bright florescent white that made you go blind if you looked at them to long.

Doing the test was easy, it was just peeing on a stick like how the doctors make you piss in cups. The wait was what killed me. People say it's the longest 90 seconds of a woman's life, I found out they were right. "Oh, my God! It can't be blue!"

"Kagome?" my mother leaned against the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, mom," I started thinking as quickly as possible for a lie about something blue. "Me and Souta had a bet on whether the bathroom was more blue or green. He said blue and I said green and he won the little shit."

"Oh," my mom chuckled out, "Are we sure you aren't secretly colorblind?"

"Ha...Ha...I forgot how to laugh." She cackled all down the hall to my brother's room to wake him. Hopefully, she won't mention the bet...In disbelief I hopped in the shower after reading the box over three times, the words never changed. Blue meant that your were pregnant, do I have great luck?

I thought about it all through my shower, breakfast, the walk to school, every single class, and even at dinner. I thought about never going back to the feudal era, about aborting the baby, about putting it up for adoption, none of them played out right and all ended badly in my mind. Then I came up with a plan. I darted upstairs to try the test again, blue. So it was definate."I gotta tell him..." But which one?

I packed my yellow bag that I always take and headed towards the well where my mother was waiting for me with a white stick in her hand...

"Kagome..." Her voice was motherly and stern, almost frightening. But that was all she had to say to get me to spill. I told her everything, from start to finish, and all she did was turn about face in disgust and stalked away from me only to turn back around and get right in my face. "Look here Kagome. Don't you even think about coming back here with some demon's kid. I'm not raising a monster for you." She flipped her back to face me and took a step and stopped dead. Her face tilted slightly to the side and she uttered,"...nothing but a whore..."

Everything faded, light, dark, pain compassion, everything. All there was was those three words echoing endlessly in my mind. Tears swallowed my face as I tripped into the well. I knew that this would be the last time...

**All it takes to destroy a person is the right words from the right person and all it takes to bring them back up from falling is a really strong arm... **

* * *

**If you liked it please let me hear it! WHAT? I still can't hear you!**

**Dragonfli's review_---This one kind of fits, I can really tell you like flashbacks a lot. But isn't that what most stories are? I also like your little tid-bits on life, it really puts somethings in black and white...even though I still don't get what you are saying half the time, Fuerte. I think you need to tone down on the spanish a bit..._**

**Fuerte's rebuttle_---ME IMPORTA UN PITO, BITCH!_**

**Dragonfli's counter_---YOU ARE VERY LUCKY I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE REST OF IT MEANS OR MY BRAIN WOULDN'T BE HURTING SO MUCH TO TELL MY FISTS TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!...wait...what does that mean again?_**

**Opal's reply_---It means---_**

**Fuerte's interruption_---_****_SSSHH!!! Let her be confuzzled!_  
**


	4. Come With Me to the Stars

**Wow...What is wrong with me? I've been writing so much...My fingers just keep typing! I'm planning on this story to end in the next few chapters...and maybe, if you guys want one, a sequel. Let me know alright?**

**Here is the fourth chapter! Hope ya like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! **

* * *

_Come with me to the stars..._

**There is one rule to life that I know to be true...for every good there is an evil, equal and opposite in power...So...does that mean, that for every bad thing that happens to a person, that person gets a break?**

Black sheets entangled me early in the morning. The sky outside passed the balcony was gray and just about to be filled with the sun's hopeful rays. A brisk just before winter wind blew gently blew into the room and in made me cling to the sheets tighter. "Wake up," he spoke as his voice toned down the dark of the room. "The sun is about to rise."

"But, Sesshomaru," I yawned, "You despise romantic stuff like that."

"Yes," he replied through clenched teeth and with a sigh, "But you adore it." My eyes widen as he stood and stalked off onto the marble balcony. "Are you coming?" I giggled and wrapped the sheet around me. My feet sprinted into my slippers so I could join him without freezing. The golden orb of a brilliant flame rose beyond the horizon causing a spread of bright reds and oranges to scatter themselves about in a dance around the sun. "After your mortality takes you," Sesshomaru started, "I will teach our child to love the sunrise as much as you do, and maybe she too will watch it everyday with me."

"You can't teach someone to love something, Sesshomaru," I sighed at him, he has a lot to learn. "Wait, 'she'?"

"I know it sounds...'funny'...but I hope it is a girl. If our child is female, I will never be able to forget you, for she will be as beautiful as you..."

"Sesshomaru, I am human, I will die in my time, and I will understand I you forget, it is alright."

"But I don't want to forget you, Kagome," he spoke almost harshly as if a command for me to not argue with him and that he's made up his mind. Is it because I'm pregnant or is it something else? "I was thinking of building a new wing for you and our child...It will be-"

"-Tranquil," I ended.

"'Tranquil'?"

"Yes, or do you want our child to be raised by death and war. Hopefully, times will change and war will cease for her to have to fight it. Hope and love is what she should be taught, at least until the evils of the world are brought to her attention."

"Love...is something that used to not exist...It shall be done. He turned towards me. "Would you like to design it?"

"I would love to," I squeaked as I hopped into his waiting, open arms. I pulled away from him a few inches as my feet dangled off the floor as to look him in the eye. They closed as he stole my lips from their deep breathing. our tongues tickled each other in heat and passion. Then my stomach growled...

He laughed and held onto his stomach. "I think we should feed you before we continue."

"I think so too."

Life went on like that for awhile. we watched dawn together, ate breakfast with Rin, we separated, I worked on the new wing making sure everything was perfect, I had lunch alone with Rin, went back to the wing, Sesshomaru and I had dinner alone, we bathed, and went to bed, some nights we made love and others we didn't. My belly grew in size every day and I had a personal doctor who checked up on me on a weekly basis. She says the wing should be finished about a month before the baby is due so I will have a month to relax before giving birth, which I think is good, I'm not entirely sure. It was six months after I found out I was pregnant, so a total of seven months, when the baby decided to join us in the world.

I was in the new wing designing a color scheme for the library I choose to put in when this horrible cramp started in my gut. It caused me to fall to my knees in it's agonizing aching pain, but then it went away. I gasped for air as some worker's rolled me onto my back asking me questions I couldn't hear as more contractions came. All I heard was a yell for the father of my child as this liquid soaked my skirt and the rug I was on. The world around me went black and I found myself floating up...am I dead?

"Kagome...Kagome...Ka--" his eyes became wide above me. "Thank Kami, you're alright!"Sesshomaru threw himself on top of me clinging to me as if I had died and was brought back to life. My stomach and crouch were killing me and my head was spinning.

"...ba...ba...bab-baby...?" His eyes narrowed, not angrily.

"She is alive, but she is not well." He held back tears, still cold to emotion or at least trying to be.

"I want to see her."

"Not yet, my love." He had by now taken to telling me he loved me, but it took awhile. But, wait, why couldn't I see my kid? And why isn't anybody telling me what happened? 'Cause yeah I was kind of out cold...you can give birth unconscience?

It took about a week for me to get healthy again, supposedly I hemeraged and lost a lot, and I mean a lot, of blood. I became so frail and fragile I didn't have enough strength to pick up a glass of water. But after I could get around a little by myself, I got to see my little girl. Her skin was stop sign red and her veins, most of which you could see because her skin was so thin, were purple. She was sound asleep with her tiny toes and fingers all curled up into a itsy-bitsy ball. There was this orb around her which, Sesshomaru told me, was keeping her alive until her lungs developed enough for her to breathe on her own. I stayed long enough to see her opal blue eyes open and look right at me. Does she know that I am her mother without ever being told?

I went to see her every day in her anti-germ room, the doctors say that her immune system is very weak and she can catch almost anything right now. It was four months later that I got to carry her out. By now her eyes had changed from the blue all babies are born with to this consuming green, the color of harmony, and her hair grew a couple inches in the hue of charcoal gray. Her skin became less red and more white, almost all white like a ghost, but her cheeks and her nose held onto it's original scarlet color. She would laugh when I smiled at her and would snuggle in close, I would hate to leave her...It's all a part of the plan...

**Sometimes...only sometimes, and with good reason,...rules have to be broken...sometimes...one can not except the gifts that land upon their table...sometimes...people have to choose...**

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Let me now! OH! Also, if you guys want a sequel, let me know too! BTW, the story is not finished yet, but will be soon!**

**Opal's review_---Well, I gotta give you some credit here because you actually know where you are trying to go with your story, I knid of forgot after the first chapter. But I hate how you did the giving birth scene! Passing out? Come on! That's what everybody does, can't you be different for once, Fuerte?_**

**Dragonfli's response_---Um, most of the time, during giving a "bad" birth, the doctor's knock you so they can perform a C-section like they had to here. And, I know, Fuerte left that detail out of the story, but giving birth unconscience doesn't exactly happen without one, that was most likely why Kagome's stomach hurt. not to mention the fact that it was huge and is no longer._**

**Fuerte's retort_---Yes, I left that detail out of the story because no one told Kagome that she had been cut open, and the reason she was bleeding so heavily was because the doctor did something wrong, but it healed itself._**

**Opal's scolding_---And do you expect the reader's to know that smart ass?! Not all of them have already gone through college courses and have a family member as a delivery nurse and know all of this pregnancy crap! Ya gotta tell 'em this kind of shit!_**

**Fuerte's response_---Well, I just did, didn't I? Now, why don't you go be hormonal somewhere else, Opal?_**

**Opal's tear-jerker_---You are so-so-so damn MEAN! I HATE YOU OTHER SIDE TO MYSELF!_  
**


	5. Hello Hell

**Hey, just me, Fuerte again with the last chapter, yes, this is now complete, MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY!!!!!claps and dances Well, I do have sequel in mind, but if you guys, the readers, don't tell me if you want it, then...I WON'T WRITE IT SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!! Yeah...so now that I have all that out of my system, on with the last chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! **

* * *

_Hello hell..._

**It's like a drug, you'll find out soon enough. You keep trying to pull away and you always end up getting pulled back in...I had one moment of recollection, before I fell back down, but it couldn't stop me...not anymore...**

"She is stunning, Kagome," Sesshomaru stated as he stood next to me his shoulder behind mine. We had to whisper because our little girl was resting her big green green only a few feet bellow our talking mouths. She was still so utterly weak and small.

"But she looks nothing like either of us."

Sesshomaru chuckled as if I was some sort of dolt. "She has your nose, Kagome, and my ears. Don't be silly." I examined her closely then. And to my amazment, she did. Her nose puckered up as she sniffed the midnight air with a deep breath and her pointed ears wiggled against the feeling of my breath upon them.

"She does...wow..." **It's amazing to see yourself in someone else, to give someone a part of you, you can never leave them...and if you happen to leave their side, they'll be with you in your memories...no matter how hard you try to fight back...  
**

* * *

In the lee of a tree, curled into a ball a dog earred demon rested. Like a young child his closed eyes darted as if in a bad dream, but he, at a glimpse, was so peaceful in his night time sleep. A chilling, before dawn wind blew past him and made his stunning silver hair sway to his side. His ear twitched to the cold and forced his gold eyes open like a rising sun. He couldn't face dawn that morning, or any morning since his woman was taken from him, she loved sunrise and he loved her. "Kagome...," he worded hoarsly as someone far off in a little hut called for him. "Inuyasha," she called again. 

So over the trees he leapt in a darting race to beat the sun. Past people, past the farms, past everything he used to dread all the way to the little hut on the outskirts of the village, but the sun beat him. It rose like a fiery giant that reigned over the world and did so, forcing the sky to also light ablaze in a scarlet so deep one would thinking the sky had bleed over night. He stopped then not to admire it's raging beauty, but to witness for himself the memories that came to his mind at watching the sun triumph over the moon. "Inuyasha," Sango called as she sprinted to him with a familliar friend at her side. Her hair was as black as crow wings and her eyes as gloomy as a forgotten tree and as brown as it's bark. The flesh she bore was as pale as death mainly because she was dead. "I have horrible news, Inuyasha," Kikyo told him.

She informed him of Naraku's terrible plot. How she did kiss Inuyasha and Kagome witnessed it, but the Inuyasha Kikyo kissed wasn't really Inuyasha. How Naraku cast the spell over her reincarnation so she would sleep with Sesshomaru and so on. How everything was just another trap. Inuyasha thought then, that maybe since he got Kikyo back if he wanted her from the last trap set by Naraku, that maybe he would get Kagome back too. In his mind he formulated and plotted until night had fallen. While the others slept Inuyasha did not and he wandered to the well when he heard someone running, sprinting towards him. A familiar someone darting in his direction.

* * *

I don't think any of them saw it coming after the sunrise met the cold Earth. Winter's chill had fallen again and snow had lightly consumed every roof top and blade of grass. No one realized what I had to do, but, at least, I did. It took until her hair was about an inch longer for me to know if she was really going to make it, and, for the moment, that was all that mattered. 

It was a few mornings past the date of my decision that I decided to fully see it through. Everything was all set and ready, in fact, there were no regrets in my mind, then it happened...I fell back down...His eyes would not blink at me, just glare...I did not realize he was awake. The long strands of silver lay perfectly still as if he weren't even breathing as they draped calmly over his shoulder. Everything from the tips of his pointed ears to the toe nails I cut for him was completely and utterly calm. Then he sighed with heavy shut eyes and turned himself over on the bed with black sheets so his back faced me. It slaughtered my already aching heart. The only person now who has not turned their back to me is my daughter and she does not even know what a back is, I became totally alone.

Before I slammed the door shut behind me, something pulled me back into the room, what it was is very hard to explain. All I know was that in mere mili-seconds I was screaming at him so loud it woke our child two wings away up. "Aren't you going to say something? Anything? All this time you have said that you love me and care for me, that you 'came for me,' but you can't even say don't? Was it all a damn lie?!" Tears clogged my throat and I could scream no more. I could not speak, but I had so much more to say.

"You are far too young yet to understand," he spoke so coldly to me, that I knew what I had worked so hard to open up and closed. "In time you will know...and wen that happens-" he turned his face towards me with a smile "-make sure to come back." I fell into his arms even though he would not hold me I clung on weeping. "Don't make this more difficult, you are very lucky I'm holding myself back." There was a bit of laughter in his voice as his body shook, he wanted me and badly, but I could not, not anymore.

I stood on my own two feet for once in my life, I leaned on no one, my strength was my own. I slung my yellow backpack over my shoulder and let my raven hair fall down. "I will always love you," I informed him as I put my foot on the open window's sill, "It's just that I don't belong here, a fact to which you already know...farewell...Sesshomaru..." And out the window I let myself drop catching myself on a branch and then another slowing my fall until I was close enough to the ground to land on my feet. I dashed into the woods without a backwards glance leaving for the last and final time. I made it near enough to the well to see it, however, I was not alone.

Inuyasha waited there for me, gleeful to an extent. He spread his arms out to me, but I wouldn't hear him out. Jaken he already told me of what I informed Kikyo, I guess she left out that part of the message. He looked disappointed, but he would be fine here with Sango and the others. That I knew as a certainty. I leaned over the entrance to the portal back home before falling in. I had one moment of recollection, before I fell back down, and it was of a balcony at sunrise and of the promise he made me...And I left my feet release the grass bellow and I tumbled on down into the dark uttering four words that I knew he would hear..."Raise our daughter well..."

**I had one moment of recollection, before I fell back down, but it couldn't stop me...not anymore...not ever again, just remember, to raise our daughter well, remember to raise our daughter well...  
**

* * *

**Opal's review_---I have really no complaints when it comes to this chapter, except the fact Inuyasha was in it, I hate him. I really, really, really hate him. In fact never put him in a story again. He makes every story he's in a little bit worse than it's supposed to be like bad smells. Like if you saw this really hot guy then drove past a sewage treatment plant and saw him again you wouldn't think he's so hot. The story is the really hot guy, and Inuyasha is the sewage treatment plant. If you get my drift...JUST KILL HIM OFF NEXT TIME!_**

**Fuerte's retort_---Well, I kind of couldn't being as he has no noticable tragic flaw. If he did have such a flaw, and was the hero of the story, trust me he'd be deader than a chipmunk after it went under the wheel of a two decker bus on a highway._ **

**Dragonfli's response_---wow...what a wonderful image..._**

**Opal's input_---oh, you know you like it, Dragonfli. Don't give me that._**

**Fuerte's response_---Judging by the vomit, I don't think she does..._**

**HEY! EVERYONE! IF YA LIKED IT LET ME KNOW!**

**ALSO!**

**IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL LET ME KNOW!**

**AND I AM SORRY, BUT THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY!**

**CATCH YAS LATER IN ANOTHER ONE!**

**Fuerte-over and out**


End file.
